Mistaken Destiny
by Pandora North Star
Summary: A mysterious artifact draws Buffy, Angel and Riley to ancient Egpyt


We can walk in dreams at night  
But when day comes  
We are alone in the desert  
At night our hearts go places our minds can't  
And often find themselves mended  
  
Mistaken Destiny  
Summary: Buffy, Riley and Angel meet up in dreams of something that happened long ago in ancient Egypt  
due to an amulet in Buffy's mom's new exhibit. They have to figure out how to destroy it or all 3 will be  
lost in dreams forever   
  
Chapter 1  
Buffy closed her eyes and felt herself slipping away. The dream was coming again. She knew she was  
asleep but somehow couldn't wake up as she flew back through time. She fell at the same point she did the  
night before, out of the sky into the great sands outside the palace walls. She stood up and looked down.  
She was wearing skimpy linens and gold galore. She looked around and felt her head. Her hair was piled on  
top under a headdress of sorts. But at least she knew by the color of her skin she was still in her own body.   
She took a few steps her feet immersed in the hot sand, it burned but felt nice at the same time. She  
shielded her eyes and looked up at the palace. For some reason she figured she'd see a pyramid instead a  
sand colored large adobe like building with Taj Mahal type tops. It was hard for her to describe with her  
background in history.   
When she found the road she climbed up and walked towards the gates. A man with a cart coming  
towards her stopped and bowed. The night before she had woken up earlier so she wasn't sure what to do.  
Why was he bowing? She bowed back and he gave her a very confused look. Hurrying past him she almost  
tripped on her long white skirt. Just as she touched the gates she could feel herself flying back through time.  
Buffy woke up in a sweat. She rolled over and headed to the window. Riley had only left the other  
day but the dreams had started the night after. She was sure they were connected but she didn't know how  
and she didn't want to alarm Giles just yet. They weren't prophecy dreams because they were of a place  
long ago but that dreams. Were they even dreams? They were so vivid. Buffy took a deep breath as the  
cooler air flowed into the room. She got back into bed and squirmed. There was stuff in it. She sat up and  
reached to the middle. A small pile of sand was there. She brushed it off a little unnerved and tried to go  
back to sleep.   
The next day she decided to tell Giles. He should at least be aware. She went over to his condo  
after escorting Dawn to school and before heading to her classes. She was tired because after the sand she  
couldn't sleep. "Hey Giles are you home?" She knocked on the door and let herself in.  
"Buffy. What's wrong?"   
"Oh no big. I've been having dreams..."  
"Prophecies?" He grabbed his glasses and slide them onto his nose.  
"No they're historical dreams. I turned into some sort of Egyptian Princess I think but I woke up  
really quickly. It happened the night before too. But last night...I found sand in my bed."  
"Interesting."  
"And I'm still me. Or at least I think I'm me but maybe I look like someone else to them."  
"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" Giles checked his watch. "I'll start looking through my  
books."   
"Thanks Giles. I'll be back after school...you didn't find anything on Glory did you?"  
"No I'm sorry. Not yet."  
"Later." Buffy left. Sometime during South American History a class she really didn't want to be  
in she felt herself slipping away. She tried to stay awake but sleep called to her. Once again she plunged  
into her pre AD world as an Egyptian Princess. She went to the gates and opened them. There wasn't as  
many people there as she assumed would be. Inside the gates the hard packed road led to the palace with  
small building on the sides. Someone came rushing at her.   
"Your majesty."   
"Hello? I feel rather...not myself today."  
"The pharaoh your father wants you right away." He took her arm with his tight bronze one and  
hurried her inside. The walls were blindingly white and she found it was much cooler inside. They went into  
what she assumed was the throne room. A cat sat near the throne and gave Buffy the evil eye. The man  
bowed and Buffy did the same. Better safe then sorry.   
"Daughter. You may leave us servant." The other man left. "Daughter you have been out in the  
gardens to much lately. A woman about to be married should not be seen as much as you have. You are my  
only love, that is why I am so lenient with you."  
"Married father?"  
"You did not forget? My highest general daughter. You aren't still pining over that filthy man from  
Israel? Honestly." Buffy shook her head. She didn't want this guy to be mad at her.  
"No...father." She took it for granted that she understood him with their languages being ages  
apart.   
"Buffy wake up. Professor is looking at you." Willow pinched Buffy's arm. Her first thought was  
the horror of drooling.   
"Ms Summers. Did we interrupt your nap?"   
"I'm sorry professor." Buffy slouched down and the class continued but she couldn't concentrate  
again. At the end of the day she flew to Giles house to tell him the next dream. His nose was buried in a  
book when she arrived and she had to yell for him to hear her.   
"Oh Buffy."  
"Giles I had another dream. In history. And It was even more crazy." She tossed her bag down to  
tell him about it. "I was the princess again. And the pharaoh was my father. And he said that I was to be  
married to his general but I had to give up my lover or something like that."  
"That's all very interesting. From an outside point of view I would say you just were having your  
dreams play out your life...but the sand. I haven't found much in my texts yet but there still are many to  
search. Why don't we go to the Magic Box? Anya is there right now for me."  
"Leaving her in charge? I'm impressed Giles. You're taking a risk." Buffy chided her watcher.   
"Yes well let's go pick up some books." When they arrived at the store Willow was there helping  
Anya.   
"Anya do you know anything about Slayer dreams?"Giles asked Anya. She shrugged.   
"Is this about your class nap today Buffy?" Willow asked as she put a glass figure onto a shelf  
behind the register.   
"Yeah. These weird dreams I've been having. It's all Egyptian Princess stuff. Kind of cool but on  
the creepy side."   
"I used to find Egypt fascinating. Up until that whole thing with Ampata." Willow said then  
blushed. "But I'm not a nerd anymore."  
"It's ok Will." Buffy winked and pulled a dusty book off a shelf. "Giles you might want to clean  
these once a century." She coughed and tossed it onto a table. It landed hard and a cloud of dust went up.  
Quickly she flipped through it, since she was not able to read the ancient words she looked at the pictures  
and guessed at what they meant not sure any of it would help her. She concluded after about 10 minutes  
that the book she was looking at was about modern demons.   
"Let's try the eeny meeny minny mo method." Buffy said to herself dragging the book back to the  
shelves. She glanced at the others and ran her fingers along their frail bindings until she saw something she  
remembered. "Hey Giles I think this one is Egyptian." She called pulling it out gingerly.   
He hurried over and took it from her. "Yes it does have hieroglyphics on it." Giles agreed opening  
it on a table. "But what I gather is it is mostly about Isis and rituals for the dead."  
"Didn't we use that when we were studying Amapta?" Willow spoke up. Giles shrugged.   
"You haven't seen Isis in your dreams have you Buffy? It says young women who are powerful  
are called out to by her to be a priestess in her temple and fulfill some sort of plan."  
"Nope. No Egyptian Goddesses. And I hope I don't meet one. A bit to powerful for my liking."  
Buffy wrinkled her nose.   
"Well I'll take this book home with me later to read more. It seems we have some business." Giles  
pointed to the front of the store and Buffy understood.  
"I'm gonna go home and check on Dawn. Maybe do some homework. I'll swing by on patrol  
tonight. See ya later Will. Anya." Buffy headed outside. It was rather nice out for late November. She was  
almost grateful to the peculiar dreams. They got her mind off Riley and it got everyone's mind off asking  
her how she was doing. Of course she was a complete mess. Every waking moment was an analysis of  
what she could have done differently to stop him but in the end it was a waste of time because he was gone.   
"Hey guys I'm home early today." Buffy called to her house.   
"In the kitchen Buffy." Buffy headed into the kitchen and saw her mom and Dawn baking.  
Somehow the normalcy of it eased her mind. Especially after the trauma with her mother the last few  
months because of a brain tumor.  
"You're not tiring her out are you Dawn?" Buffy asked wearily.   
"No." Dawn stuck her tongue out. "Tell her mom."  
"No. I felt good today so we decided to do stuff. And I even talked to Johnson at the gallery. He  
said that new Egyptian Exhibit is coming along fine and he will have it up soon. I might even go in to check  
it out if I feel well enough later."  
"Oh. Don't to do much in one day mom. I can look at it for you and report back. It's a non busy  
day for me and I don't know what to do with myself."  
"That's nice of you Buffy. I might take up your offer. You never seem to want to go to the  
gallery."  
"I'll do it right now. No trouble. Why don't you lie down as soon as you finish those cookies?"  
"Yes mom." Joyce laughed. Buffy attempted a smile. It was to much of a coincidence. She put her  
bag down and stuffed a stake in her pocket out of habit. She headed out the door and down the street not  
wanting to attempt to borrow the car. She had a bad history with cars. The gallery wasn't to far, just on the  
edge of the busy part of town. Xander always complained it was a small town but Buffy disagreed. It  
wasn't that small. They had their own mall and zoo and dockyards. How many towns could boast that and  
a hellmouth? She laughed to herself. It felt good to laugh.  
"And on your left is a demolished building courtesy of an icky Zeeky demon." Buffy said in a  
perky tourist guide voice. She arrived at the small but posh art gallery her mom owned and went inside.  
"Johnson it's Buffy. My mom sent me to check on the Egyptian exhibit." Buffy called walking in. Her  
footsteps echoed on the tiled floor in the quiet gallery. Obviously a lull in business.   
"Don't touch anything." Buffy made a face as she turned to Johnson. She never understood why  
her mother hired such a stuffy mean guy. He hated children with a passion. He was short with a scraggly  
mustache.  
"Let me see the exhibit so I can tell my mom how nice it looks." Buffy said sweetly, wanting to roll  
her eyes.  
"To your right. Through the doors. Don't touch it."  
"What was that last thing?" Buffy said to herself under her breath as she crossed in front of him to  
her right. The first thing she noticed was a huge gold amulet in the central case. She went over and peered  
in. She glanced over her shoulder to see Johnson standing behind her. "Don't you have work to do?" Buffy  
snapped turning back around. She heard him back out slowly and she looked at the amulet again.   
It was made entirely out of gold and must have belonged to someone important. It was decorated  
with blue stones which she somehow managed to recall was Lapis. If it wasn't under glass she would have  
run her fingers over it. She was dying to touch it. Remembering why she was there she forced herself to  
look away from its intricate designs and check out how the rest of it looked.   
It was all very nice with a creepy coffin in one corner, she avoided that but nothing was as  
impressive as the necklace. Buffy finally left with one last look at the amulet, the cats were beginning to  
annoy her. "Good job Johnson." Buffy said with a sarcastic smile as she passed her mom's employee.   
  
  
Chapter 2  
"Hey Angel are you going back into dream mode? I know you're having trouble with Darla but  
should we be worried? We are behind you trying to save her and kill her and kill Dru." Cordelia asked  
Angel as he came downstairs.   
"No. It isn't Darla. I've just been having weird dreams. Any clients?"  
"No. Hasn't been much lately. And I'm sure you're bound to have weird dreams with your past."  
"Yeah." Angel agreed. But he didn't really. Those dreams had been vivid. He knew dreams and he  
knew reality. But Ancient Israel and Egypt? He was the farthest from a Jewish man as you could be. But  
somehow he knew he wasn't actually that man. The moments were to flowing. There was no question over  
what he was doing because it was the past. And the notion of Buffy. A lingering picture in his mind, she  
seemed so close in the dream.   
He went out after Dru and Darla with the gang but he was completely distracted which partly  
explained his actions of firing his friends. He had enough to worry about without them distracting him. And  
the less Darla and Dru knew they were involved with him, the safer they were. As soon as they left he went  
to bed and found himself drifting off to sleep. He would get Dru and Darla another day. But needed to see  
Buffy.   
He landed in a bazaar. It reminded him of Morocco. All the scents. Angel knew he was himself. He  
could see his body but he didn't burn in the sun so he had to be someone else to the others. People were  
talking rapidly in a different language but if he listened he automatically understood. It had been the same  
when he arrived in the previous dreams.   
When he started walking people parted for him. It was odd, the only time people parted for him was  
when he was Angelus and they were afraid, but these people respected him. They were awed by him. He  
was a leader to them. He was in Jerusalem. He had to be. He tried to recall his ancient history. Now  
weren't the Egyptians and the Israelites fighting? Weren't they enslaved or something? It was so hard to  
recall. Angel groaned.   
"Your highness." A young boy ran up to Angel and bowed. He was dressed better than the other  
people in the marketplace. "The king would like an audience with you."  
"Me?...Oh of course." Angel nodded like he understood. Over the years he had learned it was  
easier to go along with people then try to get out of jams, like this one especially. He followed the young  
man towards the dome shaped palace liking the sun on his back and the slight breeze on his skin. He hadn't  
felt the true warmth of the sun in so long.   
The building was cool and airy. Sentries were positioned around the corridors. As he passed each  
bowed their head. Angel did the same back with a little bit more confidence each time. He put his hand to  
his side briefly and felt something he hadn't before. A blade. He could have sworn it hadn't been there  
before. But it was a dream after all.  
"So my rebel general has returned." Angel stiffened as he bowed to the king. "I should cut your  
head off now David."  
"I'm sorry my lord." Angel bowed lower.   
"But I'm not going to." The king continued. "Egypt has a price on your head, therefore I must keep  
you alive, especially if battles ensue."  
"My head my lord?"   
"You insolent fool. Your antics with the pharaoh's's daughter Shiara?"   
"I'm sorry." Angel bit his lip. Could Shiara be Buffy?  
"David I'm not Goliath. You can't win."   
"Yes my lord." All to soon he was falling back to modern earth.  
"Buffy." Angel sat up. He wanted to see her. LA and Sunnydale seemed further away than Israel  
and Egypt did in his dreams. The earlier evenings events seeped back into his mind and he buried his face in  
his pillow.  
  
Chapter 3  
"Yo Riley man get up!" Graham yelled to the upper bunk. Riley sat up groggily and rubbed his  
eyes.   
"What's with the awakening?" Riley grumbled, the dream exiting his mind.   
"General wants you. Something about a covert operation today."   
"Each day it's the same. Slaughter and rescue. I want a holiday. I'm sick of this."  
"Riley you've been here all of 3 days."  
"Well that's what it's going to become. Leave me alone."  
"Riley I'm sorry about Buffy. But you can't dwell on it. Your country needs you now. Be a man."   
"I can't help but wonder if I had waited a few more minutes if she would have come."  
"You'll drive yourself crazy wondering. Let's go." Graham crossed his arms and stared at Riley.  
"I'm coming." Riley swung his legs over and swatted at a mosquito. The conditions were less then  
luxurious in the Costa Rican rain forest where he and some of his old government buddies were working  
with the army to save local tribes from demons.   
He badly wanted to lie back down and return to the disturbing dream that had been plaguing him  
since he arrived in Costa Rica. It was of Egypt and he was this great general about to marry the pharaoh's  
daughter. All in all not to shabby and then there was Buffy. He couldn't explain it if anyone asked but he  
felt her presence, her true presence not just the shell she had given him the last few months, her true  
essence, the one that he had fallen in love with over a year ago.   
Had it been that long? Time moved to fast in a Slayer's world. At one moment he was a senior in  
college, the next he was running from the government and now he was in Costa Rica. And the demons.  
Growing up in Iowa he could have lived his whole life with the innocence that most possessed. But he  
didn't and he didn't regret knowing the darkness. It was part of his life.   
"Are you coming?"  
"Are you certain I can't have 5 more minutes? He's being a little harsh so early in the game."  
"It's boot camp Riley. It ain't pretty." Graham grinned but gave Riley a warning look and ducked  
out. Riley breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he would never leave.  
"5 minutes." He murmured to himself half dressed. He slid back onto the stiff bunk bed, one leg  
hanging over and dozed off.  
In the dream he woke up in a nice bed full of pillows and servants. He stood up and yawned feeling  
the tightness of his body, but also the bareness of his clothing. One noticed an abnormality.  
"General the pharaoh commands your presence." one of the servants said. Riley nodded. It felt  
eerily natural to be where he was. Not at all unusual that he was in ancient Egypt. He followed the servant  
into a courtyard where the pharaoh was walking. Riley had met him briefly in another dream.   
"My lord?" Riley asked. He wasn't used to the voice that came from his throat. It was deep and  
powerful.  
"My daughter. How are things coming with you and her? Are they better?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"She is such a Cleopatra isn't she? Girls without mothers often are. I did hope they would be better  
before we unite you. Well no matter. I think she is outside if you would like to see her." Riley's mind  
leaped to Buffy. Was it her? He hurried out the doorway the pharaoh pointed to and shielded his eyes from  
the sun. It had only taken him a few minutes to get used to the darker indoors. He saw that a young woman  
was sitting under a canopy near some shrubbery in a neatly tended garden.   
"Why Rafana how nice of you to visit me. Especially with the warnings of the attack from Israel."  
Shiara's eyes squinted and she looked at him like fresh meat. It couldn't be Buffy. Riley didn't like her one  
bit. "Come here darling." She beckoned him over with long nails and a gold covered wrist. He moved closer  
warily.   
"Princess." Riley slightly bowed near her couch. She pouted.   
"You seem different today? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He stiffened.  
"Don't worry. We agreed I would not inhibit your wild ways." Her eyes gleamed with laughter as  
she waved away a servant and sat up.   
"RILEY!" Riley sat up with a start. Graham was standing in the door holding the flap open with an  
incredulous look on his face. "I leave you for 5 minutes and I come back you're still sleeping? Get a move  
on." Riley gave in and slid off the bed. He rubbed his face and yawned.   
  
Chapter 4   
"Hey vampires where are you I'm bored." Buffy whined as she patrolled. She wanted to go home  
and to bed. That amulet was on her mind and she wanted to close her eyes and dream of wearing it. Yes it  
was odd but hey so was her life.   
"Hey Buffers." Buffy turned and saw Xander.  
"Hey Xander what's up?" She asked glad for the company.   
"Something in the sense of not much. Figured I'd find you out here."  
"Yes. So how have you been. I haven't seen you for a few days." she said realizing she actually  
hadn't.  
"Good. The non college student is finding some real happiness or at least satisfaction." He smiled.  
"Groan. Don't remind me about classes Xander. I have a huge paper to work on."  
"Well why don't you go home? You were complaining about being bored."  
"Yeah. But I was gonna check in with Giles."  
"Come on. I'll walk you there."  
"Ok." They walked to Giles and found him with his books as usual.  
"Oh Buffy." Giles smiled opening the door.  
"Either you found something or you got- well I won't go there." Buffy observed.  
"I found a small thing on Glory but I read some fascinating things on Egypt. Your dreams. I read  
this story that might connect to them. There was a legend sort of like Aida. This Egyptian princess had an  
affair with a great Israeli captain but she was engaged to be wed to the pharaoh's highest general. Your  
story seems to go along with what it said."  
"It's like you pulled the plot out of my head. How does it turn out?"  
"I'm afraid I don't know." Giles went to a table and picked up the heavy book Buffy had found  
earlier. He pointed to a ripped page. "And since I don't know I don't know what to tell you. But the story  
did mention this beautiful necklace the princess wore. It was one of the most valuable pieces of royal  
jewelry." If she hadn't been so tired Buffy might have made the connection with the one at the gallery but  
she didn't.   
"Well I'm gonna go. I've got a huge paper to work on." Buffy yawned loudly. "See you later." She  
went back home and fell asleep before putting on her pajamas. In her sleep she went straight to Egypt and  
found herself lounging on a bed in the dark.  
"Mistress. There's someone here to see you." A curtain was pulled letting candlelight into the  
room. Buffy sat up.  
"Who is it?" She asked. The girl hurried over, excited. She tentatively sat down on the lounger and  
Buffy assumed they were close.   
"I know you told me you didn't want to see him again but David. He's here. He's come to warn  
you. But be careful of your father."  
"Will you be hurt if he finds out?"  
"As good as dead." She admitted drawing her gauzy robe closer around her. "But he's your love. I  
should hope to find someone like that."  
"Thank you." Buffy hugged her quickly and hurried out of the room. Even without her Slayer  
powers she was quiet as a mouse. Using the instincts she assumed were already in her body she let herself  
find where David was. The first thing she thought was Angel but then the man turned.  
"Shiara." He smiled stepping towards her. He cocked his head.  
"David. My love." She tried to respond as if she were Shiara but she was still Buffy. "I thought I  
would never see you again." He moved closer confidently and planted a deep kiss on her lips.   
"I can't stay. I've been journeying all night after I talked to my second." He drew away and paced  
with that same air of confidence that exuded from him. He must be great, Buffy thought. "It's starting. The  
war. We are coming from the East of course but some are going by water and coming down from the  
North. If need be tell your general. I am only doing this to protect you." He turned. She could see it in his  
eyes, how he hated giving up his secrets to the enemy but he loved her so. "Kiss me once more like you  
used too. With all your passion and your mysteriousness." He came close again pulling her arms around  
him. Her bronze arms against his olive ones. He had such power in his arms and he was so regal. It  
radiated from him, intimidating her so much she could only obey.  
  
Chapter 5  
Angel laid down. His eyelids felt so heavy. He had been so lonely all day, searching for Darla.  
Everything seemed terribly wrong but hiring back his friends wouldn't help. And then Drusilla. Their  
meeting, the way she looked at him. He couldn't deal with her without Buffy's strength. "Buffy." he  
murmured.   
He felt the now familiar swirl of time as Angel fell away from the world. It dissolved into the  
Egypt that was becoming a second home to him. The first moment he was confused about where he was.  
He wasn't in Israel anymore. And the second he knew she was there. And he was kissing her. "Buffy?" His  
eyes popped open as hers did.  
"Angel?" She smiled in recognition. "I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry-" A frightened look  
overtook her features and her smile disappeared and was replaced with a much crueler one. "David how  
nice of you to visit my love." She raked her fingers down his chest.   
"I have to be going." He stammered backing away. "Back to Israel."  
"Of course." She pouted. "I'll miss you. That other man just isn't any fun."   
"Goodbye...love." A young woman entered then to escort him out.   
"My majesty was delighted to see you." She said peering around corners. "I'm so sorry everything  
turned out like this."  
"You like your mistress don't you?"  
"Why David of course." He could see it. She didn't really. It infuriated him. How could this guy  
love this girl so much when she was the way she was? But who was he to judge love? Maybe he was just  
the same. But why couldn't they be there at the same time?   
"I have to go." He stood up and left the palace. Outside he crept finding a horse waiting for him.  
He swung himself up and started trotting away recalling the time a few months before he had fought for a  
woman as a knight on horseback. Wasn't much different except this horse didn't have much in the way of  
reigns.   
When the riding began to get more tedious Angel wondered if he could will himself out of the  
dream. He closed his eyes letting the trotting rhythm fall away and it worked. He woke up in his big bed  
alone. He sat for a moment letting it all sink in before going down to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of  
blood.  
  
Chapter 6  
"Run Run Run!" Riley ran with all his might away from the dilapidated building his captain baring  
down on his heels. Graham was right beside him slicing at bushes with his gun. Riley looked a back for a  
moment at the horror chasing him. In full daylight no less. Usually demons waited until sun down to come  
out. He guessed that was why they were needed so desperately. He jumped over a large fallen tree and  
turned, he aimed the gun and took a shot before getting up and running recklessly after Graham. He could  
feel the sweat trickling in his eyes as the humidity started to get to him. Still he ran.   
Finally Riley felt himself tripping and he went down with a sigh. He felt his head hit something as  
he lost consciousness. Everything faded from his mind, even the urgency to get up and defend himself, as he  
drifted back to the now familiar Egyptian palace.  
There he was looking at the sleeping form of his future wife. She was a beautiful woman with her  
dark hair and delicate, wiry body. And that necklace. It shined in the moonlight and reflected back with a  
sparkle. She was so evil though. What kind of man was Rafana to want to marry her? Riley hoped it was  
only for the position. Her eyes fluttered and Riley steeled himself for the coldness that would fill them but it  
didn't come. Even in the pale moonlight Riley knew she was someone else entirely.   
"Buffy?" He bent down the sword at his side digging into his hip. "But how?"  
"Angel?" She rubbed her eyes and Riley gave a tiny sigh. "Riley? Oh my god Riley!" She jumped  
up and hugged him. "I came for you Riley. Oh I came for you! I saw the helicopter leaving. You were  
sitting next to Graham. I yelled and you didn't turn. You were wearing a black turtleneck. Riley please  
don't hate me." He took a moment after she stopped talking to let it all sink in. Wow. His gut feelings were  
right. She did love him, they just had bad timing. But would this change anything?   
"Riley?" She prompted fearfully.   
"I'm speechless. I don't know what to say. I mean where do we go from here?"   
"I'm not sure. I had to tell you."  
"Bye Buffy." Riley moved to kiss her but he left Egypt and woke up with a crushing pain in his  
skull.   
"Oh good you're awake. The doctor said the longer you stayed out the worse it would be."  
"Graham what happened?" Riley couldn't remember anything before the dream.  
"You fell and hit your head badly. You have some nice stitches." Graham nodded to Riley's head.  
He reached up slowly and gingerly touched his forehead. Yes there was a glued on bandage and by his  
estimate about 15 stitches.   
"Aw man." Riley groaned.   
  
Chapter 7  
"Buffy get up." Joyce shook Buffy again harder this time. Another snore exuded from her daughter  
so she tried again.  
"Mom I'm awake." Buffy pushed the blankets back and rubbed her eyes. "Oh shit. I fell asleep  
before I finished that paper!"  
"What honey?"  
"I mean darn. What time is it?"  
"Almost 9. I was up only a little while ago. I thought you had left."  
"Oh man." Buffy rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. "What am I gonna do?"  
"I'm not sure honey but you'd better get up and going."  
"Yes mom." Buffy got out of bed her dream being called up in her mind. "Riley...Angel." She  
murmured.  
"What was that honey?" Joyce turned, almost to the door.   
"Nothing mom." Buffy went into her closet and Joyce left. "I need to find them again. Need to  
sleep." She picked up a shirt and walked back to the bed. "Need to see the necklace." She got up again,  
almost as if she were in a trance and picked up her backpack. She would skip class. She was doing rather  
well this semester anyway.  
"Bye mom." She said in a monotone voice heading out. But instead of heading to campus she  
headed to the gallery. Her mom wouldn't be working still for a few days and it was only annoying Mr  
Johnson there.   
She snuck in the Gallery rather than answering to Mr Johnson who was surprisingly busy in one of  
the exhibit rooms. She saw the necklace gleaming at her as she turned the corner into the room. "My  
beautiful necklace." Buffy crooned putting her fingers on the cool glass. An evil shiver went up her spine  
knowing the scolding she would get from Mr Johnson for touching the glass. He was weird like that. "My  
father the pharaoh gave me that." She told the room. Then she looked at the glass."Where did that come  
from? How did I know that?"  
Buffy looked closely at the case and the necklace inside. So close her nose was pressed up against  
it. "Oh my god. It's Shiara's." She murmured. In that squatting position Buffy began to get very sleepy.  
She figured a little nap wouldn't hurt but then she'd have to go tell Giles."   
"Come with me now." Buffy's arm was being jerked by her 'father' seeing the mass confusion she  
had fallen into. All around her people were running, some screaming. Egyptian soldiers were marching  
around. Buffy felt instinctly to look for Riley but he wasn't one of them.   
"What's going on?"  
"What? Shiara are you that oblivious? It's the war."   
"Rafana?"  
"Fighting."  
"I have to tell him something!" Buffy knew that her counter-body inhibitor wouldn't and didn't  
know.   
"You can't now. It can wait."  
"No it can't." Buffy insisted. "I know their plan!"  
"What? You insolent brat. You knew and you didn't tell him last night?"  
"I-I couldn't!"   
"I could kill you for this."  
"Please. I'll go now. I could die then. At least I'd be dying for us." She broke away from his grasp  
and disappeared in the crowd. He tried to follow but servants led him away, probably where ever he was  
going to hide. The coward. Buffy raced outside wishing she had sneakers instead of flimsy sandals. All  
around there was more chaos. She shielded her eyes almost losing her wig trying to see in the glaring sun.  
Off in the distance she could see Egyptian soldiers and ones dressed like Angel had been the night before.   
"Please, where's Rafana?" She begged running across the sand. Patches of grass were around but  
not enough. She could feel herself being weighed down by the sand and wished she had her Slayer powers.   
"In battle princess. Somewhere you should not be." A soldier grabbed her and tried dragging her  
back to the castle but she knew a few moves and was soon running across the sands again. She reached a  
tent and grabbed a sword from the pile. She hadn't used one in a long time and swung it trying to  
remember. In the princess' body she could barely hold the weapon, no doubt due to a life of leisure. Buffy  
snuck through the battle more carefully this time, picking up clothing of fallen men to help disguise herself.  
She had to make them withdraw. The soldiers coming from the north would surely overpower them.   
  
Chapter 8  
"Hey Angel cakes are you home?" the green demon entered the Hyperion hotel knocking lightly on  
the counter then ringing the bell. "I have some news for you sugar so would you come out? My Margarita  
is getting cold back at the bar." The demon looked around the dark hotel. He knew the car was parked  
outside so chances were the vampire was at home. In fact he practically had to be since he didn't have  
vision girl around anymore.   
"Are you decent? I'm coming up!" the demon began ascending the stairs stopping every few  
minutes to sniff with his keen sense of smell trying to pinpoint the vampire. Gradually he came to the  
bedroom. Inside he could hear the funny snoring of the vampire. Angel was sprawled out on his bed half  
dressed.  
"Hey cutie wake up. "Anagogic called hesitating on entering. The vampire didn't respond. "I'm  
coming in lord help me." Anagogic stood over Angel and shook him lightly. Then he shook him harder.  
"You're a deep sleeper if I do say so myself." He paced around growing worried.  
"Well maybe a kiss from the green frog will wake this princess up." He chuckled to himself and  
kissed Angel full on the lips. And even that did not wake him, it only caused him a moments stir.  
"I give up!" The demon threw his hands up in the air. "What does it take? Know what? I'll write  
you a little note. I have to be back."  
Meanwhile...  
Angel was unwillingly leading an army of soldiers to Egypt. He might have not been so worried  
but he wasn't sure if Buffy was in the body of Shiara or the cold mistress herself. Then that wouldn't be so  
bad. But what if he hurt Buffy somehow? He had to get there and protect her but he was in the boats  
coming down from the north. His one hope was that Buffy or Shiara or somebody had the sense to tell  
Rafana the plan. He would survive being a traitor. It wasn't the first time. His only concern was Buffy.   
A monotonous hymn was sung by the rowers in his boat. Him being a captain stood up front with  
another to spy and calculate and work the art of war.   
"We will soon control all of Egypt." The greedy man next to him said with an evil laugh. "Think of  
it David. The fame, the glory, ...the women." Angel was disgusted but he had to remind himself the way  
women were treated even in the time of his youth.   
"Yes the women." Angel said dryly. He reached down to feel the smooth, cold metal of the sword.  
It was a comfort of sorts, a companion from his other life.   
"Land ho!" Angel looked up into the distance towards the sand beach his legs aching to jump  
overboard and start running to find Buffy. If Buffy was still there. Angel vaguely knew the time back in  
Los Angeles but it didn't seem to matter. At that moment the battle was much more real. The soldiers  
emptied onto the shore where horses were waiting for them thanks to the group already there. Angel easily  
mounted and began galloping away under the hot desert sun.   
  
Chapter 9  
"Riley are you ok?" Riley's eyelids went up a little as he tried to stay awake and focus on Graham.  
He found himself slipping off every few minutes and he was nervous to find out if he would be reinserted  
into Egypt and wether or not Buffy would be there.   
"I'm fine considering the damage to my skull."   
"I have to go back out. The tribes are converging in the rainforest again." Riley gave a slight nod.  
As much as he wanted to beg Graham to stay and continue talking he knew he couldn't be cause he was a  
big, strong solider. As soon as Graham left Riley felt his body settling back to sleep and he gave in.   
When he 'awoke' in Egypt he was in the muddle of a battle. His sword had just clashed against an  
Arabian man's and so he followed through with a wild slice. After a minute he gained better control and  
used his experiences to guide him as he tried to defend himself. Off in the distance was the castle and  
something was racing past the city limits. Wanting to look but not wanting to risk distraction Riley put his  
head down and concentrated on not getting chopped apart.   
For what seemed like hours he chopped and darted and tried to not get bucked off his horse. He  
dared to glance up and his first thought was relief because the enemies ranks were thinned but then horror.  
Over the horizon was a whole new battalion. He was exhausted and his arms ached along with his thighs  
from gripping the horse. The thing that had been running across the desert was almost upon him from the  
other side but he hadn't noticed until he had a moment to relax.  
"Riley!" He knew it was Buffy. Of course it had to be. She knew his real name. "The forces from  
the north. You have to draw back your men. There aren't enough of you. "She yelled breathlessly. Riley  
looked at his men and the charging enemy.   
"Buffy we have to battle. There is nowhere to go!" It was true. They were defending their home  
turf. "You have to go."  
"Not without you." Tears streamed down her face running the black makeup that covered up her  
bronze face. The point was to survive. He didn't care about this body. He just wanted his life back.  
Knowing he was risking 4 lives he reached down and helped her up.   
"Men you must continue the fight. Weary you may be but this is our home." Riley yelled his throat  
parched with thirst and the dry air. "I need to protect the princess. I will be back." He turned his horse and  
rode away but his horse was tired and he knew his foe would follow.   
The leader of the Israeli army veered away from his troop and honed in on the pair riding away. He  
knew exactly who they were. He calculated watching the enemy. They were weakened but there was still  
many of them. The Pharaoh was not a dumb man he could have reserves. The important thing was to  
follow.   
"Riley your horse is about to die. We have to leave it."  
"And risk going by foot? Buffy if we die here who's to say we won't die in our real lives? I don't  
want to risk that."  
"Riley I'm scared." She leaned closer to him, the desert winds whipping her hair around. He felt  
her warm skin on his and ached for her missing touch. But it was crazy to think of that then.   
"Me too. But there has to be sacrifices." He gritted his teeth and looked behind him. There was one  
man following them so he kicked his tired and dying horse feeling bad the whole time.  
  
Chapter 10  
"Giles I think I found something." Willow handed Giles a book that lay open to a more detailed  
picture of the necklace he had told Buffy about. Joyce had called a little while earlier, concerned about  
Buffy getting up late and being so tired. After remembering about the previous night and Buffy's dreams  
Giles began to get worried. When he hung up with Joyce he went back to researching the dreams with  
Willow's assistance.   
Giles read the book and fingered the raised picture of the ornate necklace. "Oh dear."   
"What is it?"   
"Something I had feared. This necklace belonged to an Egyptian princess Shiara. There was a  
scandal involving the general of the Egyptian army who was to be her husband and the Captain of the  
Israeli army. There was a war that ensued. All three died bloody deaths. This necklace disappeared and has  
been in museums ever since. The necklace has a weird property that when circumstances align can draw  
people back to the period to replay the events differently in hopes that the spirits can rest. Many people died  
when they were trapped in this between place. They ceased to exist in the time period but are in perpetual  
sleep in the present. The only way to stop the eventual deaths of those involved is to destroy the necklace."  
"But why would Buffy be involved. Wouldn't she had to touch the necklace or something?"  
"I'm afraid not. The necklace has be in Sunnydale somewhere. It can reach out to people who have  
had great conflicting romantic problems and use them."  
"Riley...and Angel!" Willow realized. "They're gonna die!"   
"We have to find that necklace." Giles slammed the book down. "Call Xander, call Anya, call them  
all here."  
Meanwhile...  
Riley and Buffy got off the horse just as it collapsed outside the city limits. They ran quickly inside  
the gates trying to close them off from the approaching army. "Why was that guy following us?" Buffy  
yelled to Riley. He shrugged. She hoped that is was David and not Angel. Somehow that would be better.  
Through all the chaos the hoof beats of the approaching horse thrummed inside Buffy like they  
were connected. She put her hand to her chest and her fingers fell upon her beautiful necklace she forgot  
she was wearing. The pretty necklace. She looked down to try and see it and was shocked to see it was  
glowing. The beautiful lapis lazuli was glowing a bright blue.   
"What the hell is that? "Riley yelled when he caught sight of it. Buffy was entranced. The stone  
seemed to be swirling.   
"He's coming." The gates opened and David thundered in, commanding quite a presence. He  
jumped off his horse and Buffy knew it was Angel. The stone glowed brighter. It was almost blinding.  
"Angel?"  
"Buffy!" He grabbed her and held her close for a moment before drawing away. "You again." He  
sneered to Riley. They stood as a triangle with Buffy as the top point.   
"Both of you Don't." Buffy started. "Now is not the time if we want to get out of this alive. There  
is something very magical and very dangerous going on here and we have to figure it out if we are going to  
live. I want you to shake on it." They glared at each other, neither of them budging. "Please?"  
Begrudgingly the stepped forward and briefly touched each others hands. "Now first off let's get inside.  
Some people are going to be coming after us. We all look like traitors right now."   
"If one of us wakes us up this could turn ugly." Angel warned. "We all know the evilness of our  
other halves."  
"Because our real halves are so pleasant." Riley snarled. "Angelus."   
"Stop it now." Buffy snapped. "Is this going to be a replay of last year? I thought we had all grown  
since then." they heard the creak of the door and bolted into a nearby house. The house had been  
abandoned in all the chaos and they moved to the back of the second room and huddled down in a shabby  
corner.   
"This really isn't safe." Angel said looking out the window of the sandstone house.   
"What other choice do we have?" Buffy mumbled squished between the 2 men. Normally it was  
have been an almost fun situation but when it was those 2 they were like the volcano and the magma ready  
to blow up and she was the civilian living on the side of the volcano.   
"Can't you turn that necklace off? It's gonna give us away." Riley reached over to pull it off but  
she slapped his hand away.   
"Nobody touches the necklace." she said in a deep growl. He scooted away a little shocked.   
"Can we cover it a bit then?" Angel said gently. He spit onto the dirt floor, a feat for being so  
parched, with a grimace he picked up the small amount of mud he created. Buffy let him put the mud over  
the necklace, the glow was covered somewhat like Rudolph's nose cap in the clay movie version.   
"Now it isn't as pretty."  
"Why was it glowing Buffy? Has it done it before? Maybe it has something to do with why we are  
here."  
"I dunno Angel. It only did it today."   
"Today when we were all together?"  
"We don't want to do anything rash. We might blast ourselves into oblivion or something." Buffy  
held the necklace. Why was she so connected to it? What was the fascination? She tried to puzzle it out  
why they waited there, trapped.  
Back in the Present...  
"Giles!" Willow dumped the receiver down and then picked it up and put it in the cradle. She was  
to excited. He reappeared from his study where he kept most of his home book collection. "Mrs Summers  
has a new Egyptian exhibit. What do you bet it's there?"   
"We have no time to lose. "Giles grabbed his car keys and a big hammer which had once been used  
by Anya's ex boyfriend, the troll. They ran outside just as Xander and Anya arrived. They motioned them  
to follow as they hopped into Giles' Sports car. Racing downtown they parked in a no park zone and ran  
inside almost running over Mr Johnson.  
"Hey you have to buy a ticket! No running in the gallery!" He yelled following them. He limped  
slightly from colliding with Xander. The Slayerettes ran through the gallery looking into different rooms.  
With each wasted minute Giles became more worried hoping they would get there in time.  
"In here!" Anya pointed into a room from the end of a hall. The others ran in and saw Buffy asleep  
on the floor. The necklace in the case was glowing a bright blue. Giles shielded his eyes.   
"We have to destroy it!" He lifted the hammer up on his shoulder.  
"What are you doing!" Mr Johnson wailed behind him. Giles tuned him out and took aim.  
Back in Egypt...  
"They're here." Angel ducked back down from the window. They had heard the approaching  
soldiers as the Egyptian line had fallen back. "It's all over. They'll kill me first then you Riley then they  
will take you as hostage Buffy. This reminds me of Aida."  
"Of what?...oh that Opera." Buffy blushed, embarrassed.   
"Buffy I forgive you." Riley blurted out.   
"You do? I never wanted to hurt you. I had no idea things had gotten that bad...when you left-"  
"You left her? Man you must have this complex Buffy. I didn't want to leave you either. I had no  
choice." They both moved closer to her. All three was close to panicking that it was the end, making  
ridiculous confessions. In this life they had none of the strengths of their present day bodies. They were  
more vulnerable to pain in all forms.   
"I love you." They said in unison.  
"And I love you both. I can't choose and you aren't going to make me as we die." Tears stung her  
eyes and she pulled her legs closer, trying to be a smaller ball than she was but it was hard with stiff funny  
clothing she was wearing. They both put a comforting hand on her back but somehow it made it worse.  
"If there is a chance we ever get back I'm coming back. We can try again." Riley said.  
"As soon as I Shanshu we can be together." Angel added.  
"Again stop it! I don't want either of you right now. You are making me even more scared and sad  
and upset." Over her head they looked at each other. Something passed between them and the air changed.  
Riley withdrew his arm from around Buffy and made a small sigh. He turned away. Angel pulled Buffy a  
little closer and her muffled cries ceased.   
"Thank you." She whispered reaching out and squeezing Riley's hand. In the front room they heard  
a loud crash and prepared to face The End  
  
Epilogue  
The hammer crashed down on the case making dangerous shards of glass fly everywhere. The  
others covered their heads as the hammer hit the necklace. A loud boom shook the room like a crack of  
thunder. The bright blue light enveloped them, making the room shake and quake. After a minute it  
subsided. Willow who was bent over Buffy shook her.   
"Hey guys what's going on?" She stood up and brushed the glass off of her.   
"Lord Buffy are you alright?"  
"I think so." She looked down and checked herself out. "All intact except for my emotional well  
being. That was pretty much shattered."  
"Angel and Riley?" Willow inquired gently. She nodded.   
"The good thing is that the necklace was destroyed and no one will ever have to endure that again.  
I don't know what will happen to the restless spirits. Hopefully they will come to terms with what has  
happened."  
"They couldn't get over it sooner?" Buffy complained. "Mr Johnson not to mention my mom is  
gonna have a fit." She observed looking around the room. As if on cue Mr Johnson reentered the room and  
started wailing about wrecking a priceless artifact.   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
